The Fight
by TheOneAndOnlyEnigma
Summary: "Naruto...you must fight on!" Naruto Uzumaki and his friends have been enslaved and force to fight in an underground prison known as 'The Pit.' Alliances will be made, people will die, old faces re-introduced, and vendettas will be sworn. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you...The Fight.
1. I

I don't own Naruto

* * *

I. The Beginning.

* * *

It was a quiet day in Nakemono. The banks that lined the streets were open.

Capitalism was in bloom.

John Gant was at the pinnacle of said Capitalism, on the top of his 100ft tower.

Actually, he was on the EDGE of his 100ft tower, now he was on the 99th, the 97, 92nd, 85th, 79th, 65th, 53rd, 44th, 39th, 25th, 11th, 5th...

KER-SPLAT!

John Gant, or the remnants of John Gant, was splattered all over Main Street.

Up above upon the 100th floor was a man who looked as if a great weight was lifted from his body.

He ran his hands through his long black hair; he then pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he sat down in a leather chair.

The tower would be locked down, there would be no escape. He accepted that.

Shikamaru Nara slumped in his chair and waited for the guards to come and arrest him.

* * *

You are probably wondering, why Shikamaru Nara, a level headed individual would do such a thing like this. Well to explain we must travel back 30 years into the past.

* * *

30 Years Ago

* * *

John Gant was at another soiree he had hosted. It was a party to commemorate a successful merger on two companies. Yet, John Gant was unsatisfied. The young man scratched his fledging beard as his butler and confidante came up to him.

"Sir, the others and I would like to know why you aren't celebrating with us."

Gant looked at a young man with a tray of champagne resting in his hand.

"Wesley. I'm bored. Bored. Bored."

Gant went over to the window and leaned against the glass.

"But sir! You have the company of all of your Brick Avenue compatriots." Wesley said.

"Hrm."

"You have the finest food and drink in the city."

"Yes that I do."

"Sir, what more could you want?"

John Gant looked at the server. "Entertainment."

"Sir, we have the finest band to play music."

"Not that type of entertainment, Wesley."

Wesley looked around before leaning in. "There are mounds of women who wait for your personal touch."

Gant looked at the young man. "I like where your head is at, but I am not looking for that type of entertainment."

He then turned back to the glass, where his eyes wandered to a peculiar sight.

It was two vagrants. Apparently, they were fighting over a bottle of moonshine, or some sort of alcohol.

John Gant smiled, "That type of entertainment!"

Wesley looked at the scene and curled his nose.

"But sir, they are vagrants. It looks like they haven't bathed in weeks, and look at their clothes, disgusting!"

John then looked at the server. "Wesley, whose apartment is this?"

Wesley sighed; he knew where his master was going with this. "Yours sir."

"And who pray tell, pays you?"

"You do sir."

"And who is in charge around here?"

"You are sir.'

"That's what I thought. Now, I want you to run over to those bums and get them in here."

"Sir, how do I go around doing that?"

"Tell them you'll pay them, or whatever. Get them up here, now!"

Wesley pulled off his black apron, "As you wish sir." And hastily left to retrieve the vagrants.

* * *

John Gant decided to address his guests, he picked up a wine glass and a fork, and then rang the glass.

His guests then turned to the host.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am glad to see you all here. Now, I hope none of you are too squeamish. For the festivities are about to begin."

"Have they not already begun?" A man from the crowd asked.

"Well yes, " John started. "But I have an...unexpected venture that will surely entertain you."

At that time, Wesley entered the study with the two smelly, disgusting vagrants, bumbling in behind him.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?" A fat balding man shouted out as one of the bums bumped into him.

"Entertainment."

Gant then motioned for Wesley to close the doors. As the two vagrants looked around the large spacious room, eying the insurmountable goods, their eyes came to John Gant who had a large wad of cash in his hand.

"You see I have noticed something. These people, if you can call them that. Have no souls, look at them. look directly into their eyes. The life that inhabits every person is gone in their eyes. They are nothing, lower than animals, they are lower than dirt."

John looked at the two vagrants. "Watch."

John slapped both of the vagrants with the back of his hand, nothing.

A man stepped forward. "Where are you going with this Gant?"

John smiled as he turned back to the bums who still had not taken their eyes of the wad of cash.

"You both want this don't you? Well only one of you can have it. You know what you two must do."

The two vagrants looked at each other and started coming to blows.

John turned to his fellow businessmen.

"The fight has begun, I'll be taking your bets."

John smiled as his friends pulled out wads of cash and started betting on which vagrant would win.

* * *

9 Months ago

* * *

"Is it ready Bartleby?"

A young man turned to the voice in the ill-lighted room.

"Yes sir. The project is a success! Behold."

The aging John Gant looked over at the scene.

Another young man was on the cold cement ground, being viciously attacked by another older man. The young man was doubled over in pain as blow upon blow was connecting with his body.

"And this...ninja. He can't use any of his mystical powers?"

"I've told you how many times? It's not magic, the abilities they use come from a power from within they call chakra." Bartleby put his blue blazer on.

Bartleby was only the latest in a select group of people hired to be a sort of warden/caretaker/host of 'The Pit.'

"But, yeah," Bartleby pointed to the large machine at the top of the large ceiling was humming with immense power. "The device inhibits any type of chakra, so that your ninja can't use any of their jutsus or powers."

"Excellent, the group was getting rather bored of the regular swill of picks we get." John Gant smiled and leaned over towards Bartleby. "When can we expect our next lot of...combatants?"

Bartleby looked at his boss, "Whenever you're ready sir."

"I'll make the arrangements." John walked back to the luxurious viewing room. "Bartleby?"

Bartleby turned off the monitor and turned back to look at Gant. "Yes Mr. Gant?"

"You never told me why you wanted this position."

Bartleby smiled. "I do it for kicks, sir."

John laughed and turned away, as that was a most righteous answer.

* * *

May I present to you, an epic 10 chapter fanfiction.

The first, in the titled "The Few Good Men" Trilogy.

The Fight!

Read and Review.

Comment and Enjoy.


	2. II

I do not Own Naruto or its properties

* * *

8 Months and 30 Days Prior

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen.

To his right, there were several empty bowls that were stacked to the top.

To him it was a regular Saturday night.

"Oy! Naruto!"

Naruto looked up from his seventeenth bowl of ramen and over to the all too familiar voice.

Shikamaru Nara and his best friend Chouji Akamichi walked up to the Ramen stand.

"Shikamaru, Chouji. What is it? I was just eating lunch." Naruto slurped some ramen into his mouth.

"Naruto, keep it from me to interrupt you when you eat, but Lady Tsunade needs to see you."

"Just me?" Naruto pulled out some money and placed it on the counter.

"No, you, me, Chouji, and a few others. She said that there was an important mission for a couple of guys, and your name was brought up." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto smiled, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Naruto got up and walked with his friends towards the Hokage's Tower, unknowing of the trials he would soon face.

* * *

Naruto was geared up and ready to go the following morning.

He was scheduled to meet Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino and Sai at the Village gates.

The mission was a simple 'B' Rank. Just a standard 'seek and retrieve' mission.

Just as Naruto was about the join the group..

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to the petite sounding voice. Hinata Hyuuga was standing up against a light pole. Her pale eyes were looking directly into his.

"Hinata-chan. I...Umm..."

"Listen...I-I was w-wondering...if...after your mission. Would you like to...ummm...maybe...go and hang out sometime..."

"Yeah.. Uhh Yeah! No, definitely! Hinata-chan. Listen I have to go on a mission. Will you wait for me?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, Naruto-kun. I will definitely wait!"

"Great...welll...umm...bye." Naruto, awkwardly walked towards the village gate.

He joined the group at the Gate and then Naruto was approached by Neji.

"I assume your intentions with Hinata-sama are pure." Neji asked as he crossed his arms.

Naruto put his arms up, "Neji, don't worry about me! I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. You know me!"

"Yeah." Neji walked over to Lee, and remained there until they had to leave.

* * *

Shikamaru was in bed sleeping, his arms were around his lady friend who was also sleeping, cuddled up close to him.

He did not want to wake up, but Mother Nature was calling, and she was calling collect.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock.

"8:15. Hmm." Shikamaru closed his eyes, and in an instant he opened them again.

"8:15! Dammit I'm late." Shikamaru swore as he rushed and got up out of his bed, this however woke up his lady friend.

"Shika, what the hell are you doing?"

"Look at the clock, Temari!"

Temari glanced at the clock, and did a double take.

"Shit! I'm late!" She threw off the covers, "Your habits are starting to rub off on me!"

"In a good way?" Shikamaru joked.

This earned him an evil glare. Shikamaru then went to his bathroom, and turned on the shower.

Shikamaru dis-robed and then Temari followed suit.

"I'm sure whoever is waiting wouldn't mind waiting just a bit longer." Temari blushed as she got closer to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smiled. "I guess you are right."

* * *

Shikamaru was walking towards the gate, thinking about the reason why Temari was here in the first place.

Apparently, Kankuro left several weeks ago to do a 'A' Rank mission and had not returned back to Suna.

This worried Temari and Gaara, so they organized a search effort inside of Wind Country, and when efforts came up negative. The two expanded the search to the surrounding countries.

Gaara had taken the search towards the North and North-East. While Temari took the search Westward.

Shikamaru finally reached the gates, to catch an earful from his teammates.

"FINALLY!"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"AKAMARU AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!"

"I COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOME RAMEN BEFORE HEADING OUT!"

"Okay, okay, okay! I apologize. Sorry geez..." Shikamaru looked around. "Okay it looks like everyone is here. Shall we get going?"

After the last vocal transgressions were heard. The group was set on their way.

* * *

The group were making great time on their way to their destination. The group made their way towards the border between Waterfall and Fire Country.

Shikamaru noticed something. He signaled for everyone to stop.

"Guys stop for a second." Shikamaru ordered.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone.

"Neji, use your Byakugan."

Neji nodded, "Byakugan!" Neji's bloodline activated. At first he saw nothing, but then he saw the figures appear in the woods.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

At that instant, canisters flew out and erupted. A thick, green, misty fog shot out of them.

One by one, they fell. They were sprawled on the ground unconscious, all save for Naruto. Who was still conscious fought to stay awake.

He was on his knees, trying to crawl away. He was refusing to submit to the toxic fumes.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked down to see a dart sticking out of him. Naruto reached and pulled the dart out of him. Then two more darts hit him, one in his left arm, the other in his stomach.

Naruto was struggling to stay awake. He vomited, trying to get the toxins out of his body.

Two boots came to his view, Naruto looked up to see a man in black looking down at him.

"You're a fighter, aren't you? Bartelby will pay good money for you."

Naruto couldn't respond, as the man drew his fist back and connected to his face.

For Naruto Uzumaki, the world went dark.

* * *

**THUD.**

Naruto awoke with a groan. His eyes opened up to a dark, damp dungeon-like prison.

He turned over to see a lift rising back up from whence it came.

Naruto struggled to get up, the effects of the poisonous fog was still active.

A hand reached over for him, and Naruto took it. The hand belonged to Chouji.

"Get up, Naruto. Are you alright?" Chouji asked his friend.

"I'm fine Chouji. But where the Hell are we?"

"I have no clue, Naruto."

Naruto looked and saw the rest of his group assessing their wounds. Their equipment and belongings were taken from them.

Naruto looked around the place where they were in, was some sort of a fighting ring, enclosed a steel cage with ten sides, topped with barbed wire.

The entire place seemed to be a prison. The ring was surrounded by several cells, probably eight stories high, that came around in a circle.

The place smelled like death.

Then a panel came out of the ceiling. A man's face appeared on the screen. The man was young, and arrogant. Naruto disliked the man already.

"Welcome to The Pit. Or should I say, welcome to Hell!"

* * *

It looks like Naruto and his friends are in a bit of a bind.

Read and review.

Share this story with your friends and enemies!


End file.
